


will I cease to crave

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [43]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: rarepair100, Desire, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Before Sephiroth, Rufus scoffed at the notion that anyone could be brought low with a single kiss.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Rufus Shinra
Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175115
Kudos: 11





	will I cease to crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



> Prompt: Theme II - #2 "Kiss" @ centi_porn, though not really porny.

Before Sephiroth, Rufus scoffed at the notion that anyone could be brought low with a single glance, a single kiss. And yet, nothing prepared him for the intensity of Sephiroth's gaze, the single-mindedness of his desire. How it drags forth his own from its hiding place and strikes it like a flint on steel.

The resulting conflagration is nothing short of all-consuming. Always, he hungers for one more kiss, one more touch. At night, he wakes spent, bathed in sweat, his want unfulfilled but ever-growing.

Sephiroth is there, always, as if drawn to his surrender, to bring him even lower.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Kiss Desired" by William Drummond of Hawthornden.


End file.
